


An info dump

by acompletemess



Series: MELODRAMA [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acompletemess/pseuds/acompletemess
Summary: Just a collection of character sheets and other pieces that explain and detail the aspects of my AU
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Other(s), Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s), The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Other(s), Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: MELODRAMA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607986
Kudos: 3





	An info dump

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome. Don't kill me, it's my first time. If ya have any questions, just comment. Leave a kudos if you want. Can't wait to actually release the first chapter soon.

General Information

First name: Miguel  
Middle name: Cyrus  
Sur name: Romero  
Nickname: Miggy, Mickey, Cyrus, Cy, Rye  
Age: 15 (going on 16)  
Date of Birth: 11 June 2003  
Race: Hispanic (specifically Colombian and his mother married a Puerto Rican man)  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay  
Place of Residence: Lives in a one story house with parents; is located in a dead-end street around western Massachusetts  
Relationship Status: In a homosexual relationship with Springtrap (Shane)  
Social Status: Middle Class

Vocal Traits

Style of Speaking: Relaxed, does abbreviate, can sometimes speak fast enough to stumble on his words, youthful voice  
Accent: Has a cross between a Boston and New York one  
Spoken Languages: English, Spanish  
Other Known Languages: a bit of French (and wants to practice it)  
Vocal Range (volume): Has a naturally loud voice but doesn’t realize it unless pointed out

Physical Appearance

Height: 5’’3  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Eye color: Dark Brown (cocca)  
Skin Tone: Latte  
Distinguishing Features: the cute butt chin, moostache, and the D I S G U S T I N G bushy eyebrows. His eyes are of a Asian shape  
Body Type: da twink but with a bit of bulk and a tiny bit of chubness. According to his BF, he has a nice ass  
Hair Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Has natural curls, and rarely wear ponytails (mostly b/c he wants to look feminine)  
Complexion: Smooth, very few pimples. Texture changes on the jawline due to slight stubble  
Posture: Not good, leans toward the right a lot  
Typical Clothing: white shirt under T-shirt with sweatpants (may wear sweater)  
Is seen by others as: Naive, adorable, and delicate 

Personality 

Likes: Music, art, every other creative outlet, his friends, dog, flowers, film reel and cassette tape aesthetics, photography, pastel tones, colors in general, safe spaces, being in love, and discovering new things.

Dislikes: Alcohol and drugs (though it depends on how they're used), his insecurities, unfair circumstances, discriminatory behavior, confrontation, misunderstandings, people with no depth, and being helpless 

Fears: Succumbing to his family's worst habits, not being a good person, ruining other people's lives, losing people close to him, being ostracized, and never finding peace

Personal Goals: Being comfortable with himself, loving himself, and accepting his life (the good and bad parts)

General Attitude: Very cheery and bubbly, but can also be negative. Feels emotions very strongly, to the point where his logic goes out the window.

Religious Values: He is very conflicted with the prospect of religion and its infamy involving the LGBTQ+ community 

Intelligence: He can get very good grades if he tries hard enough, but he gears it toward creative outlets (he likes looking for context in what people create)

Sociability: Can be social in private places, but if uncomfortable he will not talk to anyone

Health

Illnesses (if any): On the ADD-ADHD spectrum, cerebral palsy, depression, anxiety, survivor's guilt, a neurological tic (claps hands uncontrollably sometimes)

Allergies (if any): None

Sleeping Habits: Has trouble sleeping at night (either due to fear of nightmares or ADD/ADHD acting up)

Energy Level: Neutral, but can be skewed to high if you are someone or/and have something he likes

Eating Habits: His diet is neutral in terms of how healthy it can be 

Memory: Can be good, though some gaps are caused by some bad memories 

Unhealthy Habits: Pushes down emotions by using technology like a drug 

History

Birth Country: The U.S.

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Childhood: Good to an extent, as his disability did not make it possible for him to meet other children. Grandmother would have many parties, most had alcohol as a beverage (he accidentally drank some, but mom didn't find out until age 5). Definitely has had to witness his family be drunk at some point and has tried to take care of them. Has had a fair share of different fathers (all of them treated him nicely). When he moved to Massachusetts, he was heavily believed to be autistic (students and teachers). Mother scolded him constantly for the clapping and called him lazy constantly. Lost baby brother when he was 1 day old. He also had no control on his bladder till age 8 (even now, he has trouble). Cousin accidentally showed him anime porn, making him have a really strong dislike for the female body. Small "things" in 7th Grade happened where he clinged to certain boys a lot.

Teen Years: This is where the self-hatred and sexual questioning started coming out. In 8th Grade (age 13), he blew up at a friend, admitting to want to commit suicide. The middle school he attended was very toxic. Think Jersey Shore but with angsty teens. He also got bullied a lot (though some of it was intentional and some was not), he had little to no friends, started to hate his body, and began to see issues with his mother. His stepfather admitted that she was planning to abort him, but grandma begged her not to. 

Age 16: This where the story begins. During his sophomore year's summer vacation, he takes the night guard job at Fazbear's Fright (a subsidiary of Fazbear Entertainment in this AU). During this summer, he meets Springtrap (named Shane in this AU) who, along with Toby (Toy Freddy), The Rockstars and Lucius (Lefty) work together to find out the history of Fazbear's and the truth about how they're "alive".

Familial Relationships:  
Dad's side: Everybody's so good to him like holy shit it makes him cry sometimes. Some people in his family have reservations about his mother and her family, but have put them aside for Miguel.

Mommy's Side: UNCOMFORTABLE, they have horrible coping techniques (drink until you stop crying). He tries to avoid them like the plague because he cannot trust them to NOT do dangerous things.

Briefly explain life story: Mommy accidentally found a sugar daddy with a dangerous past to have a one night stand with and what came out of that was a mess (Two messes to be specific). But it's fine because he doesn't have ANY grudges toward any of them (what do you mean I tossed water at your face once? That was an accident ;) ).

Relationships

Mama: I love you but you're difficult and I can't tell if you don't want me in your household or if you're horrible at showing emotions. Also you're strict. Calm down.

Dad: Oh my god, you do everything for me, thank you! I could never live up to you and I'm FUCKING DISGUSTING.

William: You're a damn mess, but I want to understand and love you because I believe you deserved better. But if you fuck with me again, your neck, kneecaps, back, and other unmentionables WILL BE BROKEN.

The Romero family (Mom's): Um, I don't trust you but if I have to be respectful, FINE.

The Moreno family (Dad's): Wow, you people are actually stable and like a family. How are you accepting me?

The Afton Children: lEt'S bE pRoBlEMaTic tOGetHeR YASSSSSS!

The Emily's: Stop trying to adopt me, HENRY. Lefty doesn't need another sibling that came from someone involving the murder spree. But you're a bisexual king, so I forgive you.

Shane: What the fuck? How are you so perfect? Did I sell my soul to the devil to get you? Your face is so cute! Like literally fuck me sideways my body is yours I CONSENT TO CALL YOU D AD Y I hope we can stay together for a long time.

The other Animatronics: Wow, you guys are wild, I feel so at home with other crackheads. Just don't break my body.

Any enemies (and why): Glitchtrap, and mostly because of the psychological torture he put him through

Friends: Toby, Cece(Toy Chica), Lucius, Andrea (the other new night guard), and Bonnie (FNAF 1)

Love Interest(s): Shawn (Springtrap)

Children: N O

Combat

Peaceful or Violent: Peaceful but if you get him g o i n g he will INJURE you 

Weapons (if applicable): None, except these HANDS

Fighting Style: just hit and dodge 

Others

Occupation: Night guard/Server at Freddy's pizza-pourium

Favorite types of food: anything sweet or savory 

Favorite types of drinks: anything sweet (juice, iced tea P I N K I T Y D R I N K I T Y)

Hobbies: watching YT, interacting with others (online and IRL), exploring the town, writing, drawing, dancing, taking aesthetically pleasing photos, being a crackhead etc.

Guilty Pleasures: just being around Shane alone for an entire day and cuddling, ice cream, a birthday cake milkshake, and iced tea

Pet Peeves: Touching him without permission 

Pets: Corgi named CJ

Talents: Drawing well, writing, singing, voguing, photography

Favorite colors: Cool colors

Favorite music genre: 80s pop, current pop, alternative pop, alt. rock, R&B


End file.
